Humiko
by lapinasp
Summary: A história trata-se de uma menina chamda Humiko, que aparentemente tem uma vida perfeita, mais começa a dewcobrir e pensar coisas jamais sonhadas por ela antes...
1. Chapter 1

O Conto de Humiko

* * *

"Um homem ideal para mim?

Seria Bonito, honesto, trabalhador, romântico, e inteligente, não pode ser do tipo chicletinho, e tão pouco obcecado por sexo. Mais isso só mesmo na teoria no mundo real não existe tal pessoa, somente em nossas mentes vazias e inóspitas, no mundo dos sonhos..."

Meu nome é Humiko Akira Soares Valesca III, tenho 17 anos e apesar do nome ser japonês, sou brasileira, talvez tenha um ou dois parentes; primos do meu pai que são de realmente japoneses, mais eu não tenho alguma e qualquer descendência japonesa, na verdade minha mãe me deu esse nome porque ela tinha uma amiga que tinha uma prima, que era sobrinha de uma amiga, que tinha uma tia que era japonesa e se chamava Hukiro Akira; por isso meu nome.

Minha história começa na grande cidade de São Paulo, zona sul, no condomínio Interlagos; fundado por meu avô materno; é um bairro nobre, elegante e tradicional de São Paulo, aqui todos vivem pacificamente e posso dizer que conheço boa parte dos moradores do condomínio.

O condomínio é bem grande e bem ao centro contém uma quadra de tênis, Vôlei de areia, Basquetebol e um campinho de futebol; se você caminhar um pouco para a direita depois do campo de Vôlei você encontra um lago magnifico com muitas árvores frondosas, e também há algumas espécies de animais como patos, pássaros e tartarugas que por ali circulam é de fato um lugar bem calmo; quando chega a tarde que o sol está quase se escondendo, sempre vou contemplar o mais belo espetáculo do universo á beira do lago, e geralmente uma brisa doce e gentil sempre passa por mim roçando minha face, e levando meus cabelos. Mais meu lugar preferido mesmo é o que fica á esquerda do lago, lá existe um campo de flores que variam de lavandas á lírios, quando chega á primavera, minha época favorita do ano todas as flores se abrem é lindo, ali sinto uma paz muito grande, é como se aquele lugar fosse só meu é algo que eu gosto e quero proteger para todo o sempre, para que nunca acabe, e que á cada geração possa protegê-lo também.

Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula e já estou um pouco em cima do horário, no caminho para a escola observei algo incomum em certa localização da cidade; varias pessoas vestidas engraçadamente como se estivessem fantasiadas, mais eu não conhecia aquelas fantasias e achei este fato muito curioso, então resolvi perguntar á Charles meu motorista, este me disse que ali estava ocorrendo um evento, e nele as pessoas se vestiam como desenhos que elas gostavam, em toda minha vida eu nunca imaginaria algo tão espetacular como aquilo, vestir-se de acordo com seu desenho favorito, de fato deveria ser maravilhoso, quem sabe um dia eu também o faç um pouco este pequeno fato, ao adentrar na escola em que estudo um fato muito curioso me sucede.

Subindo as escadarias da grande entrada do colégio eis que vem correndo em minha direção uma estranha escandalosamente ela grita meu nome "HUMIKO". Ela era alta, tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos, olhos cor azul céu, e em um encontro me abraçou, parei para fita-la por um instante e então percebi que se tratava de minha amiga de infância Babel, fazia muitos anos que nós não nos víamos, fiquei feliz de vê-la novamente, e seguindo ela vinham dois meninos que eram sem duvidas muito lindos e ao se aproximarem puder observar que se tratava de outros dois amigos do jardim de infância seus nomes "Hideki e Takahashi" os três eram irmãos sendo Hideki e Takahashi gêmeos; nossa há quantos anos eu nãos os via, eles estavam tão diferentes, tão belos, fiquei feliz, pois agora sei que não estaria sozinha novamente naquela escola, pois teria Babel, Hideki e Takahashi, sem duvidas meus dias seriam mais animados.

Minha escola fica também na zona sul de São Paulo em Jabaquara, de longe mais parece um castelo que uma escola, é muito bem estruturada, tem ótimos professores e eu considero como a melhor escola de toda grande São Paulo. E é aqui que estudo desde que tinha 2 anos de idade; quando fui abandonada pelos meu pais.

Ao procurar pela sala na qual eu passaria o resto do ano, descobri que Hideki, Takahashi e Babel também seriam meus companheiros de sala, seria o destino querendo me reconfortar afinal? Ohmm talvez só minha imaginação, mais mal sabe eles que eu fiquei muito feliz, apesar de não demonstrar, mais por dentro eu queria gritar de tanta felicidade.

Nesse dia nós conversamos muitos, rimos, contamos coisas que aconteceram durante nossas vidas em dias que não nos vimos, enfim colocamos o papo em dia como há muito eu não fazia com mais ninguém a não ser Charles. Acho que não apresentei Charles á você não é? Charles é meu motorista desde os dois anos de idade, ele é um rapaz alto, bem educado deve ter seus 25 anos de idade é italiano e as vezes ele fala coisas que não entendo direito devido á sua cultura original, mais não me importo porque Charles é o único que eu conheço de verdade desde quando nasci; em minha casa além de Charles, também tem Alfred e a dona Maria; Alfred é o mordomo, e Dona Maria a cozinheira, lavadeira, camareira, enfim faz de tudo um pouco, eu tenho uma vida tranqüila.

* * *

**Comentário:**

**Olá pessoal, espero que você tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo de Humiko,**

**Espero por seus Reviews. Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história. Muita emoção e mistério ainda aguardam vocês.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa finalzinho de Março quando tudo aconteceu

-Aprese-se Augusto não vamos conseguir á tempo!

-Calma Jaqueline, pegou todas as coisas?

-Sim, claro.

O carro saia em disparada pelo portão da frente e logo sumia no horizonte, e eles nem se deram conta do que deixavam para trás, seu bem mais precioso, sua filha, que dormia tranquilamente em seu berço, tão pequena e inocente.

SStRoMMMM... Um estrondo forte e um clarão adentraram o quarto de Humiko que acabou caindo da cama.." Mais o que foi aquilo?? Um sonho? Parecia tão real. Ou seria uma lembrança do meu passado?"

De repente a luz se acende e eis que entra correndo pela porta Charles com uma vassoura na mão, assustado, pois ouvira um barulho... (Humiko caindo no chão)

- Ah Charles é você?

- Menina o que aconteceu? Escutei um barulho.

- Não se preocupe Charles eu apenas tive um pesadelo e cai da cama, está tudo bem.

-se machucou? Disse Charles me ajudando a levantar do chão. Nesse instante sua mão era tão quentinha e reconfortante senti como se não precisasse de mais nada naquele instante só queria mesmo era que aquela pessoa nunca saísse do meu lado.

-Não me assuste mais menina e volte a dormir, amanha você levanta cedo.

Charles dormia em um quarto ao lado do meu, pra mim ele era como um irmão mais velho o irmão que eu jamais poderei ter, ele esta sempre comigo me protegendo e me aconselhando.

Tão logo quanto a noite passava, Humiko adormeceu, e aquele sonho estranho, não mais a perturbou, na manha seguinte quando Charles á acordava para que ela não se atrasasse, ele não pode deixar de perguntar-lhe com o que sonhara.

Enquanto contava seu sonho Humiko não pode deixar de reparar na expressão que Charles fizera, e ao terminar de contar quase que por acidente Charles deixa escorregar de suas mãos a xícara de porcelana chinesa que se partiu em mil caquinhos ao encontrar com o chão da casa, era como se ele soubesse de algo em relação ao sumiço de seus pais, porém isso não seria possível afirmar, afinal a única informação que ela tinha era a de que ele fora trabalhar para casa da família quando ela completara dois anos de idade.

Num súbito rechace Charles se levanta ligeiramente e fala, -" vamos menina ou se não iremos nos atrasar, afinal daqui a pouco o transito começa a ficar impossível." Sem deixar transparecer nada Humiko o olha calmamente e então levanta-se da cadeira e engole o pão que estava comendo, e termina de tomar seu café as pressas, mais não pode deixar de pensar no sonho tão pouco na expressão de Charles ao contar seu sonho, ela sabia q tinha mais coisas escondidas, e queria saber, afinal se tratava de seu tão precioso passado e se pertencia á ela, então tinha o direito de saber, de toda forma ela sabia que se perguntasse á Charles algo relativo ao sonho, ele diria que fora apenas um sonho e que ela deveria esquecer, então de nada adiantaria, isso ela teria que investigara a fundo e sozinha.

Durante toda parte da manha não consegui prestar muita atenção na aula e por conta disso estive meio ausente do planeta terra, Babel percebeu e veio me perguntar se havia algo de errado, mais mesmo ela sendo uma grande amiga minha eu não pude contar-lhe a verdade apenas disse que não era nada, que tinha dormido pouco e por isso ainda estava com sono. Claro mentira, estava era curiosa para saber mais sobre meu passado, porque meus pais me abandonaram?, e se deram ao trabalho de deixar todo dinheiro e casa, além de ótimos empregados, e da onde vem o dinheiro que me sustenta? Quem paga os empregados? E as contas? Porque eu nunca pensei sobre isso? De repente todas essas perguntas surgiram em minha mente e quanto mais eu pensava menos respostas eu tinha. "Que dor de cabeça..." Resolvi então esquecer essas história por um tempo até eu ter mais alguma pista ou algo do gênero.

O final de semana se aproximava, já era quinta feira quando Babel me fez um convite.

- oi Humika o que você vai fazer neste final de semana?

- humm.. veja-mos: "ler, dormir, e navegar na internet, acho que não tenho nada melhor pra fazer, mais porque a pergunta?"

- hummm então você não costuma sair? – disse babel em tom audível

- na verdade nunca sai á noite, tampouco tenho com quer ir e onde ir..

- are, então está decidido, vamos sair neste final de semana, vamos á um barzinho, ou á alguma boate o que você acha?

- não sei Babel, não me parece boa idéia.

-Oras Humika, você precisa aproveitar sua adolescência.

- hum está certo me convenceu, neste final de semana sairemos.

E assim ficou decidido que sairíamos no final de semana, o que será que Babel está aprontando? Por conhecê-la sei que ela é o tipo de pessoa que não deixa passar absolutamente nada. Mais eu confio nela, e independente do que seja eu não me importo.

* * *

Oi pessoal.. acho que vocês já perceberam que eu gosto de detalhar a cena né?

espero que vocês também gostem de ver..

porque eu quero passar a cena como eu imaginei por isso eu detalho,

mais se eu estiver detalhando demais.. vocês podem me falam que eu paro.. rsrs

espero que vocês estejam gostando...


End file.
